Their First Time
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Cam has a naughty surprise in store for his boyfriend Zac which he hopes will bring forth their first time. Better than it sounds please read and review.


THEIR FIRST TIME

PAIRING: ZAC AND CAM

A/N SET DURING THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE SLIGHT A/U AS WELL FOR INSTANCE ZAC DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE TRIDENT YET. NO FLAMES WOULD BE GREATLY APRCIATED. BUT I DO LOVE NICE COMMENTS THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE

WARNING: THIS CONTAINES GAY MALE ON MALE SEX IF THIS ISNT YOUR THING PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND FIND SOMETHING MORE TO YOUR LIKING PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

Zac was having an amazing time at the Halloween party, his boyfriend Cam looked so cute in his skeleton costume but what Zac didn't know is that Cam had a naughty little secret underneath his costume he wasn't wearing anything else not even underwear all that was keeping his body from being exposed to the elements was the thin skeleton costume that covered his entire body. Zac was so proud of himself usually it was hard for him to keep secrets from his boyfriend but he was so happy that he had actually been able to keep a dirty little surprise in store for his boyfriend later in the night. A slow song came on and he and Zac met each other on the floor. Zac wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist and Cam latched onto Zac's neck.

"Have I told you that you look so hot in your little skeleton costume?"

"Only a million times."

"Well I can't help it you look so adorable in it."

"I thought you said I looked hot."

"Well you do you look hot and adorable at the same time it's hard to explain but it doesn't matter just shut up and kiss me."

They smiled at each other playfully before their soft lips met one another in a passion filled kiss. As always happened when they kissed the world evaporated around them and all that was left were them and their passion for one another. The heated kiss lasted mere seconds before they finally came back to earth and realized they were still holding one another swaying to the soft music. They smiled at one another again when the song ended.

"Babe are you thirsty?"

"Actually I am a little parched"

"Ok I'll go get us some punch be right back"

Zac left and went to grab them some punch and Zac and Cam's friend came up to Cams side.

"Sirena sang great didn't she?"

"Yea she did. How are you guys doing we are great she is now officially my girlfriend."

"Ohhh congrats mate."

"Yea how are you and Zac?"

"Oh we are great been together 3 months this December."

"That's great well I need to get back to Sirena before her friends steal her away again see you in school on Monday"

"Alright later mate."

As David left Zac came up with their punch.

"Here is your punch babe."

"Oh thanks"

They drank down their punch as the band started up again.

"You wanna dance some more?"

"Actually I was hoping we could head to your place. I have a surprise for you."

Cam got dangerously close to Zac and whispered

"A naughty surprise for you" And he reached down and cupped Zac's crotch"

Blushing crimson red Zac said.

"Yep were out come on babe."

Outside the cafe Zac grabbed Cam and kissed him roughly and Cam laughed.

"I love that little devil costume of yours it make you look so cute and devious." They both laughed at each other and started the walk to Zac's place. Zac and Cam both loved the fact that Zac's father had allowed him to turn the boat house into a small little apartment like place complete with a bed and plenty of privacy. The walk to Zac's place was pretty uneventful except for the quick kiss and the playful butt grab here and there. Finally at Zac's place Cam smirked and was ready to give his boyfriend his naughty naked surprise

"Ok Cam what is the surprise?"

"Sit down on the couch and close your eyes." Zac did as instructed and cam reached behind his back to the zipper on his costume. He pulled down the zipper and his bare back was exposed to the coolness. Zac not one to play by the rules peeked as Cam pulled his arms free of the confining costume.

"Oh my god Cam!"

"Zac what the hell I told you not to look."

"You mean to tell me that the whole time we were at the party you didn't have anything underneath your costume."

"Thanks for ruining my surprise you weren't supposed to open your eyes until I said open and then I was gonna be naked in front of you. And then we were going to you know for the first time" His body was still partially covered by the costume his upper body was fully exposed while his lower half remained confined to the fabric of his costume.

"Aww Cammie don't pout just because I ruined the surprise doesn't mean we still can't enjoy our first time. Now come over here."

Cam ceased to pout and walked over to Zac still in his little devil costume and with his lower body still covered he sat on Zac's lap. He leant down and Kissed Zac once again. Cam opened his mouth to Zac's tongue and he explored Cams mouth. Their tongues danced in exotic passion as Cam pulled the hood of Zac's costume off. Zac's hands made contact with the bare flesh of Cam's chest. He rubbed his thumbs over Cams sensitive nipples and soon they were hard. Cam kissed him sweetly then went to his neck where he bit down hard not enough to cause Zac pain but hard enough to elicit a moan from his boyfriend. Their erections were now painfully hard straining against the confining fabric. Cam felt his hard cock make contact with his boyfriends and Cam proceeded to move on his boyfriends lap rubbing their confined cocks together creating glorious friction. It almost got too much for them to bear but before they both exploded Cam stopped and got off of Zac's lap Zac laid him down on the couch and proceeded to take off the cape, vest, and the white undershirt of his costume his bare chest was now exposed to Cam and he stared at his boyfriends beautiful chiseled body. Zac leaned down and kissed him and their tongues resumed a delicate battle for dominance before Cam submitted and the victor claimed his prize. Zac's tongue made contact with Cams chest he licked the hard pecks and then took one hard nipple into his mouth he bit and sucked on it playfully making Cam moan loudly.

"Ohhh Zac. Do that again please."

Zac complied and sucked Cam's hard nipple into his mouth roughly. Cam moaned again and brought Zac up to meet his lips again. Zac stood up and Cam followed soon they were on Zacs bed in the same position as on the couch. Zac once again on top of Cam made Cam spread his legs and once perfectly seated in between Cams legs their groins made contact and once again as Zac moved and rolled into Cam the friction became glorious. A few minutes late Zac got off the bed and Cam sat on the edge of the bed his lower half still covered by the costume. Cam was looking directly into Zac's crotch where the huge bulge was pulsing in his pants. Cam skillfully and quickly undid the belt buckle and then unbuttoned and unzipped the black dress pants that went with Zac's costume and they fell to the floor and Zac's huge 8in cock was Right there for Cams taking. Cam sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue around it then he licked the underside from base to tip making Zac moan loudly before finally taking all eight inches into his mouth. He struggled a bit at first but soon he was deep throating like a pro.

"God Cam you sure know what you're doing." Cam smiled and continued sucking on Zac's cock he sucked on the head while his hand moved up and down the shaft.

"Oh Cam if you want to go…ahh further you need to mmm stop."

Cam released Zac's cock and stood up and pulled the rest of the costume off of his body his his Cock was smaller than Zac's at 6inches but Zac while still loved his boyfriends cock wanted Cam's ass he loved Cams butt it was round and firm and a perfect little bubble butt. Zac made Cam get on the bed in the doggie style position and his face inched closer to his ass. The smell was fully Cam a blend of the salty sea air and the manly sweat of his boyfriend. Zac relished the smell and then his tongue made full contact with Cams hole. He licked up and down Cam's ass and shoved his tongue deeply into his ass hole. Tasting every inch of Cam he swirled his tongue around the hole. Zac removed his tongue from cams hole and let a finger slide in he moved his finger in and out until he eventually added another and another. Once cam was open Zac grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table droor. He coated his length generously and then put some of the liquid on to his finger and pushed them into cam coating him inside and out.

"Are you ready baby?" Zac said lightly.

"Im ready." Zac placed his length at Cam's hole and slowly pushed in.

"Wait!" Cam said quickly.

"What is it did I hurt you?"

"No" Cam rolled over onto his back and spread his legs for Zac once again.

"I just want us to face each other this is our first time and I want to see you make love to me."

Zac smiled and kissed Cams swollen lips and then proceeded to re-enter him. Cam moaned as Zac was sliding into him. He was sheathed fully inside Cam and started to move slowly.

"AHHH HARDER ZAC PLEASE GO HARDER AHH."

Zac complied and slammed into Cam

"Wow baby who knew you were so tight."

They kissed each other as Zac kept plowing into Cam roughly.

"AHH AHH ZAC IM GONNA AHH." He released his load all over his chest and stomach. Zac lifted Cam off the bed and now was standing Holding cam plowing into him. He shoved Cam down on his cock as the muscled inside Cam were still constricting his cock let out a load moan and filled cam with his juice. Letting Cam down they both fell onto the bed spent with their intense orgasms. They got onto their sides and stared at each other longingly And Zac brought up a hand to cams face and lightly brushed his cheek.

"I love you Cam I hope you know that I love you more than anything in this world." He came closer and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

"I love you too you are the reason I get up every day just to be with you." They kissed again.

"I think we should take a shower"

"Yep" Cam agreed they went and showered and changed the sheets and blankets on the bed and climbed in beside one another snuggling close. Cam had his back against Zac's chest and Zac had Cam wrapped up protectively in his arms.

"You know I figured something out?"

"Hmm" Cam hummed already at sleeps door. This will be the first night we have actually slept together since we got together.

"I know if you weren't a merman and we didn't have school and parents and other annoying distractions this probably would have already happened."

"Well im glad it finally did"

"Me too"

Zac leaned over and kissed Cam on the cheek then reached over and turned off the lamp then went back and snuggled deeply into Cam."

With a final exchange of sweet I love you's they both fell into a blissful sleep.

_H20_

THE END I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
